This invention relates to a stereoscopic color television system. The known stereoscopic color television sytem include a type which comprises two picture tubes combined with polarizing glasses, a type using a lenticular lens assembly and a type based on application of laser rays. However, none of those known stereoscopic color television systems are as suitable as expected. For example, in known systems using a lenticular lens assembly true color stereoscopic pictures can be achieved at best at very limited viewing angles.